


Best Christmas Present Ever

by caramel_lemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, stiles is not subtle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel_lemon/pseuds/caramel_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу выпал жребий быть тайным Сантой Дерека и у него есть блестящая идея. Он собирается заставить Дерека сдвинуться с мертвой точки, хочет того этот идиот, или нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Christmas Present Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762147) by [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990). 



Пока Стайлз лежал на полу, в самой что ни на есть неудобной позе и, возможно, цепляя на себя обрезки оберточной бумаги, он старался не думать ни о чем, но одна мысль все-таки не давала ему покоя. _Разве это не самая дурацкая идея?_ Хотя, это _определенно_ самая дурацкая идея. У него не было понятия, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он все же смог устроиться, до того, как дверь лофта, наконец, открылась. Ему казалось, что прошло года три, учитывая, как разболелась его спина, так что вздох облегчения вряд ли получился тихим. Расслабившись, он попытался придать лицу беззаботное и веселое выражение, надеясь, что это поможет Дереку найти его как можно скорее.  
Вместо этого, он слышал Дерека, звук его шагов, заглушаемые рождественскими песнями, которые включил Стайлз, привычное ворчание и то, как он плюхнулся на диван. На последнем Стайлз ненадолго задержал дыхание от волнения, потому что Дерек был _совсем_ рядом. И конечно, он увидит…  
Однако затем последовал звук расстегиваемой молнии и протяжный низкий стон.  
Стайлз замер, уставившись перед собой. Он проклинал себя и свои идиотские идеи, потому что все, что он мог увидеть, была изнанка оберточной бумаги, в которую он завернулся. Его дыхание участилось, звуча в унисон с дерековым, пульс зачастил, и он был полностью уверен, что, если Дерек не прекратит _сейчас же_ , то его стояк просто проткнет подарочную упаковку.  
Когда же начало звучать влажное хлюпанье, Стайлз решил, что не сможет больше это стерпеть. Порвав оберточную бумагу, он выкатился и уставился на Дерека… который был полностью одет и с ухмылкой глядел прямо на него.  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь, Стайлз?  
\- Что… что _я_ делаю? Что _ты_ делаешь?! Ты… ты же… - Стайлз растерянно моргнул, потому что Дерек сидел с раздвинутыми ногами, и не было ни намека на то, что у него были «счастливые моменты наедине». – Звучало _так_ , словно ты дрочил, ясно?  
Дерек усмехнулся, глядя на него свысока, осуждающе выгнув одну бровь:  
\- Я посчитал, что это был лучший способ заставить тебя показаться. А теперь отвечай на мой вопрос.  
Стайлз с трудом выбрался из бумаги, едва ли не выколов себе глаз веткой искусственной рождественской елки, и развалился на полу в позе морской звезды, совершенно не заботясь о том, что он, вроде как, в одном нижнем белье. Ну, потому что… Чертов Дерек. Пусть посмотрит, что он наделал.  
\- Когда мы разыгрывали «Тайного Санту», мне попался ты.  
\- И ты собирался лежать под елкой до ночи?!  
\- Что? Нет, это глупо. Для этого я приготовил другой подарок, - Стайлз пренебрежительно махнул рукой. – Но, я подумал, ну… что ты настолько засранец, что вряд ли сделаешь первый шаг, так что я мог бы сам… Эээй?! – Стайлз вцепился в спину Дерека, обнаружив, что его подняли и закинули на плечо. – Чувак, какого хрена?!  
\- Несу свой подарок в кровать. У нас пять часов до того, как стая придет сюда. Это, как минимум, три часа для меня и два часа на то, чтобы ты прибрал весь тот беспорядок, который ты устроил, пока упаковывал себя, - Дерек шлепнул Стайлза по заднице, подбросив его на плече. – Знаешь, бантика бы вполне хватило.  
\- Бантик, это банально. Их все делают. А я хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось что-то открывать, - уставившись на задницу Дерека, двигающуюся прямо на уровне его глаз, Стайлз засунул руки в задние карманы его джинс и сжал пальцы. – И я удивлен, что ты так спокойно отреагировал на это.  
\- Я ждал, - Дерек скинул его на кровать, и Стайлз пару раз подпрыгнул на ней, прежде чем комната перестала вращаться, и перед глазами исчезли прыгающие точки от того, что он висел вниз головой, – пока ты перестанешь ломаться.  
\- Перестану…ломаться? Что?  
\- Я думал, что ты объявишься голышом на свой день рождения, если честно.  
\- О, мой Бог, это же было… почти восемь месяцев назад! – Стайлз уставился на него с раскрытым ртом. – Почему ты ничего не сказал? Зачем ты ждал так долго?  
\- Потому что я не мог… Я намного старше тебя, - он склонился, легко коснувшись пальцем щиколотки Стайлза, избегая зрительного контакта. После пожал плечами, стараясь не выдавать замешательства всем своим видом. – Я не хотел давить на тебя, пока ты бы сам не был готов.  
\- Да я был готов с того момента, как ты появился в лесу весь такой «это частная территория» передо мной и Скоттом. Я ждал, пока _ты_ будешь готов, - Стайлз сел, поймав руку Дерека и переплетя пальцы, слегка потянул на себя, пока тот не залез на кровать рядом. – Я должен был догадаться, что ты будешь строить из себя мученика. Опять.  
\- Заткнись. Я пытался быть джентльменом, - голос Дерека был таким недовольным, что Стайлзу пришлось сдержать рвущийся наружу смешок, уткнувшись в его плечо.  
\- Ладно, проехали. Ты мне нравишься такой, какой есть. Грубый и саркастичный, и угрожающий порвать разные части тела своими клыками. И когда ты становишься настолько милым, это выбивает меня из колеи, - Стайлз провел ладонями вверх по его рукам, уложив их, в конце концов, на его щеки. – А сейчас, я полностью уверен, что мой охрененный подарок заслуживает хотя бы поцелуй под омелой.  
Когда Дерек в замешательстве свел брови к переносице, Стайлз легко толкнул его локтем, указал взглядом вверх. Дерек весь подтянулся, пристально разглядывая комнату, пока не заметил картинку с омелой, распечатанную и прикрепленную Стайлзом к потолку над его кроватью.  
\- Как ты вообще туда забрался, черт возьми?  
\- Пф, ты недооцениваешь мою мощь. О, и не волнуйся насчет разбитой люстры, я убрал все осколки с пола, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся, довольный тем, что смог провернуть все малой кровью. Ведь потолки в лофте действительно были _чертовски_ высокими.  
\- Черт, - Дерек уронил голову на плечо Стайлза, тяжело вздохнув. – Мне вряд ли нужно знать, как близок ты был к тому, чтоб свернуть шею, верно?  
\- Я тебе позже продемонстрирую, а сейчас… - Стайлз нетерпеливо поерзал. – Ты упомянул что-то об открытии рождественского подарка, но я что-то совсем не чувствую, что меня открыли, - конечно, едва сказав это, до Стайлза дошло, что именно он сказал, и тут же почувствовал, как краска прилила к щекам. – Боже, я не это имел в виду…  
Но Дерек прервал этот словесный поток, заткнув Стайлза поцелуем: мягко лизнул раскрытые губы, провел языком по кромке зубов, самым кончиком скользнув глубже, пока Стайлз все еще пытался что-то сказать. Со стоном, Стайлз все же сдался, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Дерека, упиваясь тем, что наконец-то, _наконец-то_ , смог это сделать. Он прижался ближе, так что щетина кололась, заставляла кожу на щеках почти гореть, как он хотел в течение нескольких _лет_. Легко посасывая язык Дерека, Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбки, когда вызвал глубокий гортанный стон этим нехитрым действием.  
Они провели так долгие минуты, просто изучая, запоминая вкус друг друга, поцелуи сначала из нежных превратились в страстные, потом их сменили медленные и грязные, после – снова нежные, прежде чем Дерек отстранился, тут же проведя языком по подбородку, спустившись ниже, прикусывая кожу у кадыка, оставляя засосы. Пока он не спустился еще ниже, Стайлз потянул футболку Дерека, нетерпеливо кряхтя, пока тот не сел и не снял ее, швырнув ее на пол.  
\- Остальное тоже, - Стайлз настойчиво начал теребить джинсы Дерека, но тот только легко хлопнул по его рукам, и самостоятельно расстегнул их, стаскивая их с бедер, попутно раздраженно нахмурившись, когда понял, что обувь все еще на нем, и она мешает ему раздеться полностью. Стайлз только тихо рассмеялся, наблюдая за этим.  
Пока Дерек, извернувшись, воевал со шнурками, Стайлз сел и прижался к его спине, пробегаясь пальцами по каждому дюйму обнаженной кожи, а ее было много. И начал болтать обо всем, о чем он мечтал, чтобы Дерек сделал с ним…Разве кто-то смог бы его в этом винить? Конечно, это подействовало сильнее всего, потому что дрожащие пальцы Дерека, в конце концов, превратили шнурки на его левом ботинке в клубок из морских узлов. Зарычав, он выпустил когти и порвал их, что безумно повеселило Стайлза. Спустя пару секунд, Дерек, наконец, избавился от всей одежды, но у Стайлза не было шанса полюбоваться на него, потому что он тут же оказался прижатым к кровати.  
Между ними не было ничего, кроме тонкой ткани боксеров Стайлза, и это уже вполне могло послужить причиной перегрузки системы, под названием «мозг Стайлза Стилински». Ладони Дерека, большие и горячие, прошлись по ногам Стайлза, пальцы подцепили резинку боксеров, как можно аккуратнее разорвав их и выкинув тряпку на пол недалеко от кровати.  
Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться по этому поводу, но Дерек тут же завладел его ртом, заставив его проглотить все слова.  
\- Я куплю тебе дюжину пар после, - проворчал он, даже не думая разорвать поцелуй. Стайлз с силой провел ногтями по его спине, и он застонал, вздрогнув. - Боже, Стайлз.  
Стайлз опустил ладони на идеальную задницу Дерека, о чем он мечтал слишком долго, сжал пальцы на ней, царапая, проводя кончиками пальцев по ложбинке, пока Дерек не разорвал поцелуй, уткнувшись в его шею, толкнувшись бедрами навстречу так, что их члены потерлись друг о друга. С губ обоих сорвался стон, а движения стали более быстрыми и грязными. Годы наедине с правой рукой вылились в то, что сейчас Стайлз забыл обо всем, кроме ощущения прикосновений Дерека и звуков его имени на устах.  
Но, в конце концов, этого было мало. Стоны Стайлза перестали выражать удовольствие, вместо этого они стали просящими, и, видимо, Дерек заметил это, тут же вскинув голову, глядя совершенно дикими, светящимися голубым глазами. Он надавил на плечи Стайлза, не дав ему просто повалить себя и сесть сверху. Перехватив его руку, Дерек направил ее ниже, обхватив его пальцами оба ствола, задав ритм и снова уронив голову на плечо Стайлза.  
Приоткрывая рот, когда накатывала очередная волна удовольствия, Стайлз, наконец, смог контролировать свое тело, чтоб помогать, путая пальцы Дерека со своими, толкаясь бедрами навстречу, вбиваясь в их кулаки, скользя по его члену своим. Он обвил бедра Дерека ногами, прижимая его пятками к себе, дрожа от приближающегося оргазма.  
Это случилось только тогда, когда Дерек легко укусил его горло, сомкнув зубы на тонкой коже. Стайлз громко вскрикнул, что наверняка резануло по ушам Дерека, и кончил, выгнувшись дугой над кроватью. Сперма казалась горячей, разлившись между их телами. Через несколько резких движений, Дерек последовал за ним с рычанием, еще больше испачкав живот Стайлза, смешивая их запахи на его коже.  
Пока Стайлз лежал, безвольный и удовлетворенный, Дерек соскользнул с него ниже, начав слизывать сперму с его живота, с члена, слишком чувствительного сейчас, так что тому пришлось шикнуть на него, отталкивая его голову от себя.  
\- Не сейчас, - застонал он, - слишком много.  
Однако, как оказалось, Дерек был против, так что он просто перевернул Стайлза, которому явно было слишком лениво двигаться, покрывая влажными поцелуями его поясницу.  
Когда остальная стая собралась, чтобы обменяться подарками на рождественскую вечеринку, Дерек и Стайлз едва могли двигаться. Что у одного, что у другого были непарные носки, футболка Хейла была надета наизнанку, а на Стайлзе были старые спортивные штаны Дерека, что довольно сильно смущало его. Никто и слова не сказал об этом, хотя Скотт постоянно потирал переносицу, слегка хмурясь.  
Никто, кроме Лиама, который указал на обрывки оберточной бумаги под елкой и чересчур наивно для своего возраста спросил:  
\- А это что?  
На что Дерек спрятал улыбку, уткнувшись носом в шею Стайлза сзади, и ответил:  
\- Это был лучший рождественский подарок.


End file.
